


¿Me amas?

by RMei



Series: Bear Family [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Johnil son los padres de Hyuck, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life, bEAR FAMILY, uwu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMei/pseuds/RMei
Summary: — ¿Me amas?— Johnny, estamos casados.— ¿Pero te casaste conmigo como marido, o como amigo? No lo tengo claro.— Johnny, tenemos un hijo.//o donde Johnny no sabe si realmente Taeil le ama...
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Bear Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	¿Me amas?

* * *

— Mi bebé, ¿estás cansado? —preguntó el mayor mientras cogía en brazos al bebé adormilado—. Vete recogiendo la cocina, yo llevaré a Hyuck a su cuarto —dijo a su marido, quien asintió y se puso manos a la obra.

El bajito se dirigió hacia el cuarto del infante y le acostó en su cunita. No sin antes darle sus besitos de buenas noches.

Por muy dormido que estuviera Donghyuck, siempre se despertaba para ser mimado por sus padres, sobre todo de su _appa_ Taeil, y luego volvía a su sueño profundo.

Taeil sonrió ante la tierna escena de su criatura durmiendo, cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue directo a su cuarto. Allí ya se encontraba su marido tumbado leyendo, así que se empezó a cambiar para ponerse en pijama.

Todo transcurría en un cómodo silencio hasta que el alto habló:

— ¿Me amas? —la pregunta tomó al castaño por sorpresa, haciendo que parase de vestirse. 

— Johnny, estamos casados —dijo mientras le miraba con una ceja levantada, sonando evidente.

— ¿Pero te casaste conmigo como marido, o como amigo? No lo tengo claro.

— Johnny, tenemos un hijo.

—Igual.

Taeil rodó los ojos ante las estúpidas preguntas y se tumbó en la cama con él para preguntarle sobre ellas:

— ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas, Johnny? ¿No dejo en claro que te amo?

— No, nada... —intentó dejar el tema, pero aunque se había dado la vuelta, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su esposo en su nuca—. Son tonterías mías.

— A mí no me parece una tontería que pienses que no te amo —el mayor dejó un suave beso en su hombro y empezó a acariciar los fornidos brazos—. Cariño, _honey_ , dime que pasa.

Ya está, con eso Johnny se dio la vuelta y encaró a su pareja con aire triste.

— A veces siento que en esta familia no soy querido. Puede sonarte tontería, pero es que casi nunca respondes a mis muestras de amor y Hyuck solo quiere estar contigo —ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

— Johnny... —el pequeño tomó sus mejillas y plantó un beso en sus labios, acariciando con cariño su cara con los pulgares—. En esta vida tengo dos cosas claras: que Donghyuck es un sol y que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie.

— Taeil...

— John, sé que no soy la mejor pareja ni marido del mundo, y que a veces me cuesta responder a los afectos, pero es que yo soy así —sonrió apenado—. Siento no ser un peluche como tú, a mí me cuesta más sacar ese lado mío. Pero quiero que sepas que cada vez que me llenas de tu cariño y afecto, siento maripositas en mi interior.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿De verdad me amas?

— ¿Es que eso no lo dejé claro en nuestras noches de pasión? —los dos se rieron para luego besarse—. John Jun Suh, eres, fuiste y serás el amor de mi vida.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose. En ese momento solo existían ellos dos, no hablaban ni hacían nada, pero sabían por sus miradas que el otro era su mundo entero.

— En realidad... —interrumpió el americano—, no me acuerdo mucho de esas noches, así que... —su mano empezó a acariciar el muslo desnudo—. ¿Podrías recordármelas? —Taeil sonrió con la ceja levantada pero no apartó su mano, dejando incluso que subiera un poco más.

— Diría que este es un intento terrible de ligar, pero estoy súper caliente y no hemos tenido sexo como en dos semanas. Así que... sí, te ayudaré con tu repentina amnesia.

— Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

— Donghyuck está en fase REM, tenemos hasta medianoche.

Los dos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, empezando a quitarse la ropa.

— Johnny —el castaño soltó un gemido cuando sintió besos húmedos—. Te amo.

— Lo sé.

* * *


End file.
